In known multiple blade circular sawing machines with parallel trimming devices, two presser rollers are arranged at a distance from one another respectively in front of and behind the circular saw blades. Since troublefree operation is ensured only if the workpiece is pressed upon the conveyor chain by at least two presser rollers, the minimum length of the workpiece is predetermined by the spacing of the presser rollers. In known machines, this minimum length of the workpiece is predetermined by the spacing of the presser rollers. In known machines, this minimum length amounts to approximately 750 mm. If shorter workpieces are treated, they are pressed against the conveyor chain during the sawing process merely by a single presser roller for a portion of the travel path. Thus, during the through-feed, varying lever arm conditions are produced, which, when the cutting force remains the same, initiate lifting off or fluttering of the workpieces, so that there is a risk that either the workpieces are destroyed by the saw blades or at least they leave the machine with an unclean cut.
It is an object of the present invention to develop further a multiple blade circular sawing machine with parallel trimming device of the kind described heretofore in such a manner that relatively long workpieces and in addition thereto also short workpieces (approximately 260 mm) of any desired width and thickness can be cut with at least one stationary and one displaceable saw blade